


Bad Days

by shsl_saltine



Series: Talent Swaps [3]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, talent swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 18:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7518983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuyuhiko consoles Peko after a rough day.</p><p>Talent Swap AU: Peko is the Super High School Level Veterinarian and Fuyuhiko is the Super High School Level Gamer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> cute aus!!! this was a lot of fun to write, and i might do more for this swap because i just think its a really cute combination! anyways, enjoy!

He knew she enjoyed what she did, and she wouldn't dream of doing anything else. He knew how it was sometimes the only thing that brought a smile to her face, and she often claimed it was her only purpose in life. He understood her love of all animals big and small, and being the one to help them feel better brought her so much joy even he was able to feel it at times.

 

But it was days like these he hated that she was the Super High School Level Veterinarian. Days when she refused to leave her dorm, claiming she was feeling under the weather, but he knew fully well she was huddled under her blankets holding back tears. Because sometimes, even if you're doing your best at your calling, it wasn’t always good enough. Because sometimes you couldn't save everyone, sometimes fate just wasn't on your side.

 

Fuyuhiko was prepared. The gamer had been through this before, having been with Peko so long he’d been through more than her fair share of bad days. In fact, he’d been through enough of them to have a perfected routine. He trudged to her dorm in his worn hoodie and pajama pants, his small bag full of a sort of 'rainy day’ kit he'd half assedly thrown together a while ago, before knocking on her door.

 

“Hey, Peko, open up,” The blond grunted, standing outside her door with his hands shoved in his pockets. He knew in the silence it took for her to answer, she was probably making herself presentable. When she came to answer the door, her normally braided hair lay in silver coils at her shoulders and her red eyes seemed to shine with unshed tears beneath her thick lashes. However, despite how they both were aware she’d been crying, she kept a stone face as she stared down at the gamer.

 

“You did not have to come, you know.” Her voice is unwavering but he knows it’s taking everything in her to keep it from cracking.

 

“No shit, I’m here for you because I wanna be,” Fuyuhiko muttered and the woman in front of him blinked before stepping aside to let him in. Her room was spotless, every one of her possessions was categorized to perfection. He’d come to learn that her organizational skills could almost compete to her veterinarian talent, and to expect nothing less than perfection when he stepped into her room. He trudged forward to her bed, where he pulled off his bag and set it down.

 

“You did not need to bring the bag,” She said in an unwavering voice, but Fuyuhiko had heard this all too many times before. “You do not need to waste your time visiting me when this happens.” It almost frustrated him when he had to explain to her each time that she was worth more than his games.

 

“I’m not wasting my time! It isn’t a waste when it’s on you, you know?” His voice had risen slightly, in tone and volume, so he took a deep breath before he continued. Saying almost frustrated had been an understatement. “Just… Accept that I’m here because I wanna be, and I’m helping because I wanna help you. Is that too much of me to ask of you?” He turned to face the silver-haired woman with a stern stare, but harbored no real malice for her. It felt like every time he’d gone through this, he had to remind her more and more that he was there because he cared for her and her wellbeing, not because he was obligated to.

 

Her ever keen eyes scrutinized him, something he knew also to expect from her, before she gave a reluctant sigh and shuffled over to him. “Let me help you get settled, at least.”

 

Before she could reach to help, he’d already stopped what he was doing to sit her down. “No, I’ve got this on my own. I don’t need ya’ babying me, here.” His mouth quirked up in a slight grin, and he watched as she was able to relax before she followed his suggestion and sat on the bed.

 

Silence filled the dorm as he rifled through his bag. He’d brought his first season of Pokemon, along with a few of her favorite movies; Ratatouille and Finding Nemo were his defaults, because they could never get fully through The Lion King. He’d also packed some snacks, things he had gotten from the vending machine. She would tell him it was unhealthy- as if he cared, it was all he ate sometimes- but he knew she enjoyed sugary treats when it was just the two of them. He felt no need to fill the silence in the room as he put the first movie into the DVD player. He knew that she wouldn’t have much to speak about after her experience, and he wasn’t much when it came to consolation. Besides, the silence between the two was comfortable.

 

The gamer grabbed the remote and climbed onto the bed, crossing his legs so when the other finished wrapping up in her comforter, she could rest her head in his lap. And they were comfortable like this through the majority of the movie; His hand ran through her hair and twirled the loose curls as their minds were distracted by the colorful movie on the screen. However, at some point which was unbeknownst to Fuyuhiko, Peko had taken the remote and paused the movie. This caused the blond to look down at her and see tears sparkling in her crimson eyes. He hesitated to say anything in his shock, simply gaping down at her as she took the lead in the conversation.

 

“Do you think they resent me…?” Her voice trembled finally, and this was something Fuyuhiko hadn’t heard before. The gamer ran through his mental routine of the bad day’s he’d experienced and knew how to handle, but this wasn’t one of them.

 

He furrowed his brows with his confusion, a small frown forming on his face. “What do you mean?”

 

She took a deep breath, it clearly pained her to ask what she was. And dammit, he was once again reminded why it was he hated her title so much. “Do you think the animals… Resent me, for not being able to help them…?” Tears spilled onto her porcelain cheeks and he watched as she’d tried so hard to contain them.

 

He took a moment to respond, his mouth open to speak but any words of comfort hesitated to leave him. If he said he didn’t think the animals were capable of such complex feelings like resentment, he’d hurt her worse. So after finally deciding on something, he took a deep breath. “I don’t think so. I mean, you did your best, and you did it with your whole heart. You cared about them when no one else gave a damn. And, I dunno, I think they’re probably really grateful to spend their final moments under your care.” He concluded, his golden eyes gazing into her red ones. He watched as she processed what he’d said, a small but warm smile eventually caressing her features. However, it was short lived as worry and doubt overtook them.

 

“Do you really think they would be grateful to me…? Even if I could not save them…?” There was hesitance in everything she said, as if she was unwilling to believe that she had done so much good for them. He reached down slowly, brushing away the hair from her face and offering a smile of his own.

 

“ ‘Course I do… Peko you do everything you can for them, and you still care for them long after they’ve gone. I think that they’re more than grateful to you. I’m sure it’d be their honor to have been under your care. They know, as well as me and you, that there are just some things in life you can’t change. But to have someone care as much for them as you do? I think they’re lucky.”

 

And before he knew it, her arms were wrapped around his shoulders. How she’d managed to sit upright so quickly, the gamer would never understand. She pressed her face into the hoodie’s fabric, and her fists pulled at the loose cotton. His face went alite with a deep blush, but his smile grew. “Thank you, Fuyuhiko…” Her voice was muffled, but even after that it would’ve still been barely a whisper. His arms draped around her and pulled her as close as he could, slowly running his hand along her back.

 

“Of course, you know I mean it, don’t ya’?” He received a slight nod, and he didn’t need much more of a reaction. “You know I care a lot about you, right?” Another nod which he once again settled for. He took a deep breath before he continued, feeling his blush darken. “Just… I’m always here… I know ya’ act like it’s not a big deal, but it is for you. And your big deals are my big deals. You… You aren’t alone anymore.” He paused, feeling a little more nervous. Being this emotionally open wasn’t something he was good at, but sometimes there were situations that couldn’t be helped. It called for this kind of vulnerability to make his consolation efforts more effective. It brought him to the same level of openness as her, and made his words more heartfelt. “If this happens again, or you’re just having a bad day, you should know by now I want to know. It isn’t wasting my time. It’s wasting my time when I’m away without knowing I could be helping you.” He waited for her to say something, but she didn’t give a response. However, from the way she gripped his sweater tighter, he knew she’d understood.

  
And after sometime, they returned to their movie. According to his normal ‘bad day routine’, they shared the recently acquired sweets and watched the two movies before they both laid in bed with the sounds of Pokemon droning in the background. He would stay until she’d fallen asleep before packing up the ‘rainy day’ bag and heading back to his dorm. The following day in class, they would act as if it hadn’t happened. He’d have his game out and she would be reading the book he’d gotten her about rabbits. But during lunch, the two would sneak away so he could make sure that she’d slept alright and was feeling better. And like always, she was, because it was just another bad day behind them.


End file.
